


Tinder Bios

by Juststop



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Cute girls being Cute, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juststop/pseuds/Juststop
Summary: God, not even two minutes (that counted) into the conversation and she already got this girl's info! How good could this get!?





	Tinder Bios

Kodie

Tinder was a very strange place. Kodie knew this. Kodie hated this. Why could she never just get the number of the cute girl or hot guy that she wanted to fuck? She left swiped so often as well that she wondered how awful the algorithm thought she was.

She had nearly left swiped on the most gorgeous girl she'd ever seen, in fact, just because she was so used to it.

The girl was like no one she had ever been with. With dark blue hair that looked like the sea and skin that looked as pure as the night's sky, she was amazing. Perfect, Kodie almost thought. She sighed and flopped down her phone. No one was perfect. Especially not her ex. What a bitch.

She swiped right and then continued on with her swiping. The 'It's a match!' Screen popped up. It was the girl. She felt giddy.

"Hey...😊" She typed. No, too bland.

"Hii💚" God no, too upfront.

"What's good?" Eugh. What was this, the nineties?

"You're cute," What was her name? She looked. Vivian. Huh. "Vivian. I like your smile." Too flirty. More like a second text. She cut it so she could paste it later.

"Hey, I'm glad we matched. You seem interesting." She regret sending that, for sure. Vivian didn't even answer for another day!

That one day turned into a week, then two before she finally got a text back

Vivian LeCreat: hey! Sorry I was on vaycay right after we matched. My mum got a raise and wanted to go to Tallahassee. I really wanted to answer, but the hotel's wifi password had to be paid for. 

Well. There goes that second text. She eagerly typed a text back with a smile. God, even Vivian's manners were beautiful.

Kodie Noname💚😜: no worries, Vivian! I get that. You're really cute and I'd like to continue talking.

Would she regret saying that? Hopefully not.

Vivian LeCreat: really? Well in that case, my twitter is vivsista19. I answer more there and don't leave 2 week gaps in between messages, haha

God, not even two minutes (that counted) into the conversation and she already got this girl's info! How good could this get!?

Kodie Noname 💚😜: thanks! You're followed!

Vivian LeCreat: alright, I'll message you tomorrow, I need to go to bed. Ttyl!😊

Kodie Noname 💚😜: alright, gn😊

Kodie put her phone down and smiled. It was pretty late. She should get to bed. She smiled goofily as she did her nightly routine. Best day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> You can actually follow Kodie and Vivian on twitter! @kodiekakes and @vivsista19! Enjoy!


End file.
